


I Want This

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Jaskier brings Eskel home for Christmas.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	I Want This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Hey Kate!! Could I request some Modern AU Eskel/Jaskier Christmas fluff, please? Thanks so much!!

“Is the cheese tray really that interesting?” Jaskier asks as he sidles up behind Eskel and rests his chin on his shoulder. Eskel lets out a low chuckle and leans back into him.

“You know I’m a sucker for a good brie,” Eskel snorts before popping a cheese covered hunk of baguette into his mouth. Truth be told, he’s spent most of the evening near the food spread, but it’s not his fault that he’s socially awkward or that Jaskier’s family keeps dragging him away to help with something else. They’ve only been here for a day so far, but it’s abundantly clear that no one says no to Mama Lettenhove. She’s a matriarch, but it’s obvious that she dotes on her children, especially her only son. Eskel is mildly terrified of her.

“This isn’t too much, is it?” Jaskier asks softly as he wraps his arms around Eskel’s waist.

“You invited me home for Christmas and while you have three times as much family as I do, I’m exactly where I want to be,” he answers truthfully. Because yeah, he could be at home doing their annual _Fuck It We’re Just Grilling Steaks_ dinner with his foster dad and brothers, but this is special. No one has ever asked him to come home for a holiday before.

“Next year we can put on our parkas and help your dad grill in the snow,” Jaskier suggests helpfully, and Eskel’s chest warms up at the assumption that they’ll be together next year. This is his longest relationship by far, and he’s still a bit scared of fucking it up. He hopes to make this his last relationship, and hearing Jaskier talk about their future fills him with a comforting warmth.

“We’re at the alternating holidays stage?” he asks, mostly because he can’t _not_ pick at something.

“Yep, I hate to say it, but you’re stuck with me,” Jaskier laughs, nudging Eskel so he spins in his arms. They’re face to face and it’s suddenly a lot more intimate, just holding each other while Jaskier’s family mingles around them. Half the crowd is tipsy, one of the younger kids is crying over a spilled drink, and Jaskier’s grandma is laughing in the corner, her cane shaking as she gestures wildly with it. _I want this_ hits him so suddenly and it’s almost staggering at how much he loves this, loves Jaskier.

“Marry me,” he blurts out, eyes going wide as the words leave his mouth. Jaskier gasps, mouth opening and closing a few times as he just stares at him. He doesn’t say anything, just gapes at him, and Eskel is suddenly hot all over because that is absolutely not how he meant to do this. “I mean, fuck. I didn’t - I had a whole plan. There’s a ring hidden in my tool bench at home, and I have reservations at that snooty Italian place you love next month, and...I’m sorry.”

“You. Have. A. Plan,” Jaskier drawls out, blinking slowly as if he’s not really processing what Eskel is telling him. And this is bad. His sister Ella is standing right next to them, hand reaching out to grab a mini crab cake, but she’s gone totally still. She’s clearly waiting, doing her best not to spook either of them, and Eskel is suddenly aware that he’s got an audience for when Jaskier turns him down. All because he couldn’t wait one fucking month to do this right.

“I do. I mean, I had a plan. It was good? Maybe? I’m so sorry, I just...your family is wonderful and you’re so happy and I can see us doing this every other year for the rest of our lives and...it just came out,” Eskel rambles. His heart is beating wildly in his chest, like a caged animal trying to escape, and he’s pretty sure he’s sweating through his dress shirt at this point. The room keeps getting quieter and quieter and this is probably how he dies; just drops dead of embarrassment. “I can take it back,” he adds quickly.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ ,” Jaskier rushes out, like his brain finally caught up and he’s ready to act. “I am going to marry the fuck out of you,” he growls against Eskel’s mouth before kissing him hard.

It’s like he can breathe again, and Eskel melts into the kiss. There’s far too much tongue involved for a family event, but Jaskier never does anything halfway. His hands are clenched in Eskel’s shirt, pulling him closer as their mouths slide together. Then he’s backed up against the hors d'oeuvre table, his ass hitting the top of it, and Eskel remembers they really shouldn’t be doing this here. He breaks the kiss with a sigh and offers Jaskier a sheepish grin.

“You get it, kid!” Grandma Lettenhove shouts from across the room, and a chorus of laughter breaks out around them.

“Oh I plan on it,” Jaskier calls out at her. He beams at Eskel, his whole face lighting up, and whispers a soft, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eskel tells him before pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead.

“Celebratory shots!” one of the cousins cries out, and then there’s a whirlwind of movement as the family descends upon them. Jaskier grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly before being snatched up in a bear hug by one of his uncles. Eskel is perfectly content to sit back a bit and watch his _fiancé_ work the crowd.

Lambert is never going to let him live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/).


End file.
